Uzumaki Naruto: El Guardián de los Bijū
by Kurayami no Kurai
Summary: <html><head></head>Tras sufrir en su séptimo cumpleaños, Naruto es rescatado por dos desconocidos miembros de una organización criminal y con ayuda de ellos, Uzumaki Naruto busca alcanzar la paz que Yahiko soñó en su momento.</html>
1. Prólogo

Primero que nada, posiblemente este prólogo le suene familiar a algunos y es precisamente lo que creen. 'Uzumaki Naruto: El Guardián de los Bijū' es la versión mejorada de 'Las Aventuras de Naruto y Akatsuki', historia publicada en forosdz bajo otro nombre ya hace mucho tiempo y que nunca concluí. Pero finalmente decidí retomar mi primer fic con un enfoque más serio de lo que era en ese entonces (un burdo intento de comedia más bien). Sin más que decir aquí dejo el prólogo para que lean.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, de ser míos Sasuke ya hubiera muerto en lugar de Deidara o Itachi.

_—Eso es mío— personaje hablando._

_(—Eso es mío—) personaje pensando_

**_—Eso es mío— _Bijū hablando**

**_(—Eso es mío—) Bijū pensando_******

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

Amegakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia), 3 de octubre

Tal y como era costumbre en la aldea, ese día había amanecido lloviendo y una joven de cabellos azules se encontraba en el edificio más alto viendo las gotas de agua caer mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos con algo de melancolía pintada en su rostro. Tanta era la tristeza que sentía que no pudo darse cuenta que una presencia se fue acercando a ella hasta quedar de pie a su lado, justo en ese instante fue que habló para despertar a la peliazul de su ensimismamiento.

_—Konan, ¿sucede algo?— _Expresó un joven de cabello naranja que vestía una capa negra con nubes rojas, sus ojos tenían varios círculos alrededor de la pupila y en su rostro portaba distintos piercings. Al escuchar su voz carente de emociones, la mencionada no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y miró a su acompañante unos breves segundos.

_—Sólo pensaba... Nagato— _Replicó Konan tras desviar la mirada del pelinaranja ya que le dolía ver su aspecto porque le recordaba mucho a su primer amor, un chico de nombre Yahiko, quien había muerto muchos años antes para protegerla. _—Me estaba preguntando si estamos tomando el camino correcto para alcanzar la paz que Yahiko deseó tanto— _Soltando un ligero suspiro de decepción siguió hablando. _—¿Crees que matar personas inocentes sería algo que el aprobaría?—_ El silencio se hizo presente hasta que fue roto por Nagato.

_—Creo que tienes razón, Konan—_ El pelinaranja alzó la mirada al cielo y cerró sus ojos. _—A Yahiko no le hubiera gustado el método que estamos empleando y mucho menos los miembros que Akatsuki posee actualmente—_ Hizo una breve pausa para preguntarle. _—¿Y qué se supone haremos ahora?—_

_—Pienso que unos días libres para meditar serían lo adecuado—_ Replicó la joven de cabello azul. _—Quizás Konoha sea un buen lugar, he escuchado rumores que tienen unas termales muy populares dentro de Hi no Kuni (País del Fuego)—_

_—Konoha, ¿eh?—_ Murmuró el joven de cabello naranja pensativo. —_Supongo que no es mala idea, aunque no debe suponer problema si mi cuerpo original se mantiene cerca de la aldea— _Reflexionó en voz alta sin darse cuenta del dolor que cruzó por los ojos de Konan._ —Nos iremos en unos días, solamente espero que a nuestro regreso la guarida principal siga intacta—_

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Finalmente el día de la partida llegó y ambos Akatsuki estaban preparados para marcharse sin saber que todo ese tiempo fueron espiados por un miembro de la organización. Apenas Zetsu los vio abandonar Amegakure se dirigió velozmente hacia donde se hallaba el verdadero líder de Akatsuki para rendir un reporte sobre la situación con respecto a Konan y Nagato.

_—Entonces ese par se marchó a Konoha— _Replicó el enmascarado con seriedad por el giro inesperado de los acontecimientos. _—Posiblemente regresen trayendo al jinchūriki del Kyūbi—_ Dijo más para sí mismo que para Zetsu. _—En ese caso déjalos, en algún momento íbamos a ir por él y no se me ocurre una mejor opción que Nagato para realizar esa labor. Además, quizás lo terminemos entrenando para que sea él quien nos brinde su poder y ejecutar el Tsuki no Me (Plan Ojo de la Luna)—_ Tras su máscara esbozó una cruel sonrisa que no fue vista por él espía de Akatsuki.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Konohagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas), 10 de octubre.

Luego de algunos días de viaje, Nagato y Konan llegaron a un bosque cercano de la aldea en donde la peliazul hizo un árbol lo bastante creíble para ocultar al pelirrojo y emprendió el trayecto a Konoha en compañía de Tendō (Camino Deva). Habiendo llegado a la puerta principal pudieron apreciar sus calles decoradas de forma festiva, detalle que les sorprendió, aunque no tanto como ver a dos Chūnin adolescentes dormidos en el puesto de vigilancia. Avanzaron con calma hasta que un barullo les hizo detenerse y dirigir sus pasos hacia esa dirección. Una vez que llegaron, Konan no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al ver como una turba de ninjas y civiles golpeaban sin compasión a un pequeño niño que suplicaba lo dejasen en paz, fue entonces que una corriente de papeles se hizo presente frente a la enfurecida multitud la protegerlo en tanto algunos se sintieron atraídos hacia un extraño joven de cabello naranja.

Furiosos por la interrupción, los ninjas presentes comenzaron a hacer uso de sus jutsus para atacar a Konan, sin darse cuenta que el Sandaime Hokage estaba viéndolo todo desde un edificio cercano. Los ataques siguieron volando de un punto a otro mientras un Kami Bunshin (Clon de Papel) de Konan tomaba al pequeño rubio y desaparecía de ahí. En ese preciso instante, Tendō y la peliazul dejaron de defenderse para contraatacar, fue entonces que el Sandaime hizo acto de presencia en medio de ambos bandos y miró con dureza a sus ninjas que retrocedieron aterrados por el instinto asesino de su líder.

_—¡ANBU!—_ Tan pronto pronunció esa palabra dos escuadrones aparecieron, los cuales eran comandados por un peligris con máscara de perro y una pelimorada con máscara de gato. —_¡Llévenselos a todos con Anko e Ibiki por atentar contra un niño inocente!—_ Sin esperar más órdenes los 8 ANBU noquearon a los presentes para movilizarse con más facilidad y desaparecieron en nubes de humo, apenas el Kage se vio solo volteó hacia los forasteros que se mantenían en guardia por cualquier eventualidad, detalle que le agradó en cierto modo aunque de inmediato la preocupación se hizo presente en sus ojos al no ver al pequeño rubio cerca, así que se acercó a ambos. _—Quiero saber, ¿dónde está el chico que estaba siendo maltratado?—_

_—Él está a salvo— _Expresó Konan con un tono gélido que no afectó al Hokage. _—¿A qué se debe el interés por averiguar su ubicación?—_ A su lado, Tendō mantenía una mano extendida para utilizar el Shinra Tensei en caso de ataque.

_—Simplemente porque es como un nieto para mí— _Replicó Sarutobi con seriedad sin quitarle la mirada de encima al pelinaranja por los extraños ojos que poseía. —_Y prometí cuidar de él, aunque he fallado en más de una ocasión—_ Se quedó en silencio por unos breves instantes y retomó la palabra. _—Sin embargo, no puedo colocarlo en una familia por temor a que lo de hoy se repita en una peor escala—_

_—Entonces permítanos hacernos cargo del chico— _Fueron las palabras de Tendō que bajó la mano ante la sorpresa de su peliazul compañera. _—Nosotros nos ocuparemos de darle aquello que necesita, una familia. Ahora bien, si lo que le preocupa es no volver a verlo, le garantizo que en unos cuantos años estará de vuelta en esta aldea—_ El pelinaranja terminó de hablar y se quedó esperando una respuesta.

Sarutobi, al escuchar su propuesta, no pudo quedar más impresionado que la misma Konan de que alguien quisiera adoptar al pequeño ojiazul por voluntad propia. Lo pensó unos minutos y dando media vuelta se dirigió a su oficina seguido de los forasteros que no dejaban de estar alerta, pronto el trío llegó a la Torre Hokage y el Sandaime activó un sello de silencio en su despacho para que nadie pudiera escuchar nada.

_—Bien, sobre la proposición que hiciste, lamentablemente aún no pudo darte una respuesta—_ Expresó Sarutobi tras encender su pipa y fumar un poco. —_Es algo que debo pensar muy bien, sobre todo considerando quien es su padre—_ Dijo el anciano Hokage sin querer revelar que el rubio era de hecho dle jinchūriki del Kyūbi por temor a que ellos desistieran de su propuesta. _—Por cierto, su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto—_

_—Entiendo su posición, Hokage-san— _Respondió Tendō con una expresión neutral. _—Pero sepa que vendremos en una semana para conocer su respuesta sobre mi petición con respecto a Naruto-kun—_ El pelinaranja dio media vuelta para abandonar la Torre Hokage en compañía de Konan, dejando al Sandaime sumido en sus pensamientos.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Mientras eso ocurría dentro de Konoha, en las afueras de la aldea el ambiente era completamente distinto dentro de cierto árbol, el Kami no Bunshin que logró rescatar a Naruto lo había llevado con Nagato para que éste pudiera curar las heridas del pequeño, sin embargo no fue necesario puesto que pronto un chakra rojizo se hizo presente desde su estómago y rodeó todo su cuerpo. En ese instante el Clon de Konan le quitó el pedazo de camisa para observar un sello del cual salía aquel chakra rojo.

_—Vaya, quien diría que tendríamos en nuestras manos al Jinchūriki del Kyūbi—_ Reflexionó Nagato al ver como las señales de aquella cruel paliza dejaban de existir en la piel del Uzumaki. _—Me pregunto de que será capaz cuando crezca y sea entrenado correctamente—_ Murmuró con la mirada fija en Naruto.

Al tiempo que eso pasaba dentro del falso árbol, en la mente de Naruto éste se hallaba caminando por un largo corredor lleno de agua y tuberías mientras seguía el sonido de una respiración bastante audible, finalmente tras recorrer aquel pasillo tenebroso llegó a una jaula muy amplia que tenía un trozo de papel con la palabra "Fūin" (sello). Algo curioso, Naruto se acercó a dicha jaula cuando un par de ojos color sangre con la pupila rasgada se abrieron en la oscuridad y una garra salió de la prisión tratando de alcanzarlo en vano.

**_—Vaya, quien iba a pensar que mi carcelero vendría tan pronto a visitarme— _**Expresó aquella figura oculta con cierta crueldad en su voz mientras una boca llena de colmillos se hacía presente aterrando aún más al rubio por la espeluznante sonrisa que tenía. **_—No sé si sentirme honrado de tu visita o estar decepcionado de que eres un mocoso débil que no sabe defenderse—_** Tras decir esas palabras soltó una oscura carcajada logrando que un escalofrío recorriese a Naruto de pies a cabeza.

_—¿Quién...quién eres?— _Cuestionó el ojiazul tembloroso del miedo que sentía cuando se dejaron escuchar pisadas, las cuales eran tranquilas y pausadas, haciendo que el terror abandonara el cuerpo del Uzumaki mientras la figura tras los barrotes dejara de reír y entrecerrase los ojos.

_—Eso puedo explicarlo yo, después de todo mi padre fue quien dio origen a los Bijū, ¿no es así, Kurama?— _En ese preciso instante logró salir a la luz la figura de un joven pelinegro, cuyos ojos poseían un peculiar Sharingan. _—Aunque me gustaría saber porque estás asustando tanto a mi reencarnación, éste chico no es culpable del odio que llevas dentro— _Replicó el pelinegro con simpleza mientras ponía a Naruto en pie.

**_—¡No mientas, Indra! ¡Ese mocoso jamás podría ser tu sucesor!— _**Respondió con furia el recién nombrado Kurama al tiempo que su figura se iluminaba despacio dando lugar a un gigantesco zorro con nueve colas ondeando a su espalda, detalle que asustó aún más al Uzumaki quien se refugió tras las piernas de Indra. **_—Solamente míralo, es un cobarde que se esconde sin querer pelear primero! ¡JAJAJAJA, definitivamente te equivocaste junto con el viejo al elegirlo—_**

Indra, un poco harto de las burlas de Kurama, chasqueó los dedos y pronto la jaula del Bijū desapareció dando lugar a un espacio muy iluminado. Fue entonces que se dio vuelta y se inclinó frente a Naruto quien le miró con timidez.

_—Hola Naruto, mi nombre es Ōtsutsuki Indra y soy el hijo mayor de Rikudō Senin, al igual que tu antepasado... Aunque si te soy honesto, no entiendo porque estoy en lugar de mi hermano menor, Ōtsutsuki Ashura—_ Explicó el pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa ladeada que tranquilizó a Naruto. _—Lamentablemente, aún no es tiempo de que tú y yo nos conociéramos, así que deberé borrarte los recuerdos de lo ocurrido... Pero te daré un regalo que podrás utilizar en el momento adecuado y yo estaré ahí para ayudarte a controlarlo— _Sin darle oportunidad de replicar, Indra tocó su frente y pecho al mismo tiempo mientras el rubio se desvanecía del lugar.

Fuera de la mente del Uzumaki, Nagato y la Konan original que había llegado en compañía de Tendō, pudieron observar como el ojiazul iba despertando confuso al no saber donde se hallaba mientras la forma de una luna menguante se hizo lugar en una de sus manos sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Konan, al verlo tan desorientado se acercó a él y le sonrió con suavidad.

_—Hola Naruto-kun, mi nombre es Konan y él es Nagato— _Dijo la peliazul señalando al serio pelirrojo. _—Nosotros te rescatamos de aquellas personas que te lastimaron y debes saber que posiblemente al concluir la semana termines siendo parte de nuestra familia con la autorización de Hokage-san—_

_—¿Eh? ¿Parte... de una familia?— _Expresó Naruto mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos por las palabras que la Akatsuki mencionó. _—Eso... ¡es lo mejor que me ha pasado, ttebayo!—_ Dijo el rubio bastante feliz ante las expresiones de los adultos que sonrieron leve.

_—Konan tiene razón, solamente debemos esperar la decisión de Hokage-dono al respecto de tu adopción— _Habló Nagato retirando la sonrisa de su rostro. —_Pero debes saber que te entrenaremos para que seas un gran shinobi en el futuro. Así que no esperes que seamos blandos contigo, Naruto-kun—_

_—¡Ya lo verán! ¡Seré el mejor ninja que Konoha haya visto, dattebayo!— _Fueron las palabras de un eufórico Uzumaki que alzó un puño al cielo mientras la determinación brillaba en sus ojos haciendo sonreír a ambos Akatsuki.

_(—Éste chico se parece mucho a ti, Yahiko—) _Eran los pensamientos de Nagato y Konan. _(—Seguramente él sí sea capaz de lograr la paz que tanto deseaste conseguir—) _

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

**_—Indra, ¿estás seguro de que el viejo no se equivoca al escoger a éste mocoso?—_** Cuestionó Kurama viendo al hijo mayor de Rikudō quien le daba la espalda.

_—Claro que lo estoy Kurama, después de todo es mi sucesor y quien los reunirá a todos ustedes— _Replicó el pelinegro con los ojos cerrados. —_Aunque me preocupa más el destino que tendrá el dobe de Ashura, solamente espero que no cause problemas en el futuro, pero confío en que Naruto pueda enfrentarlo con el regalo que le di—_

**_—Como digas—_** Bufó el Bijū al tiempo que se entregaba al sueño. **_(—Y yo espero que no suceda nada malo que pueda afectar el curso de las cosas, viejo—)_** Pensó Kurama sin saber que le depararía el futuro a su jinchūriki.

* * *

><p>Y con esto concluye el prólogo, espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo. En cuanto a lo de Ōtsutsuki Indra se me ocurrió luego de leer unos cuantos fic's donde Naruto es la reencarnación de Ashura e Indra al mismo tiempo, mientras que en el manga obtuvo solamente el poder de Ashura, así que pensé en ponerlo únicamente con Indra, más adelante sabrán la razón. Otro detalle importante es que será harem y lo siento mucho pero Hinata no estará dentro ya que tengo otros planes para ella. Sin más que decir, se despide Kurayami no Kurai. ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega y no olviden dejar sus opiniones!<p>

–¿Ya terminaste?– La autora asiente mientras lo mira fijo. –Ya era hora porque tú y yo 'debemos ponernos al corriente'– Es alzada en brazos al estilo "princesa" mientras se la llevan al segundo piso y agita una mano como despedida.


	2. Capítulo 1: Despedida y Entrenamiento

¡WOW! En verdad estoy impresionada por la cantidad de alertas y favoritos que recibió el prólogo de esta historia y se los agradezco mucho -sonríe- Ahora vamos con la respuesta a los review.

**Gloom B:** Créeme que a mí tampoco me gusta lo de Sasuke y siendo honesta no lo justifico... En cuanto a Naruto tienes razón, él debe obtener todo por lo que ha luchado.

**kurai-sho:** Que bueno que te haya gustado esta pequeña introducción y aquí tienes el capítulo que me costó bastante armar -ríe nerviosa- Pd: También me pregunto si alguien se dará cuenta de eso.

**Kachorro:** Sé que normalmente Nagato recapacita tras su pelea con Naruto, pero quise que fuera Konan la responsable de abrirle los ojos. Lo de la reencarnación de Ashura está por verse ya que tengo tres prospectos para ese asunto. Y el regalo de Indra pues tendrás que esperar un poco para saberlo.

**Zafir09:** Créeme, Naruto sabrá lo que es la verdadera paz gracias a ciertas enseñanzas que verás en este capítulo. Lo del Rin'negan y los 5 elementos es algo que se mantendrá del fic original. Ashura no será malvado pero sí su portador por lo cual va a causar muchos problemas. Sobre hacer a los Bijū hembras estuve investigando y te informo que sólo uno será mujer y los demás Bijū serán machos.

**Aioria Titán del Sol Dorado: **Sí, Naruto tendrá el Sharingan por cuestiones familiares y lo despertará mucho antes que el Rin'negan.

**thor94:** It is a fic where Naruto is a good shinobi and does not have a dark side

**BloodEdge:** ... Uh?

**TEIET:** Gracias por eso y aquí está el capítulo

**Angel de la Luz 95: **Precisamente por eso pero yo no he visto ninguno donde Naruto tenga solamente a Indra pero sí a ambos hermanos Ōtsutsuki, sobre los errores pues hago mi mayor esfuerzo para no tenerlos porque simplemente no los tolero de ninguna forma al ser una perfeccionista en ese aspecto. Ashura no será malo pero sí dará problemas debido a que su portador ser el antagonista principal.

Ya con esto respondido quiero expresar la tristeza que me provocó el final de Naruto, y la decepción de ver como mis kunoichis favoritas terminaron de mala forma, en especial Sakura y Temari. A pesar de lo absurdo e ilógico del fin decidí continuar con mis historias y darles a cada una de ellas el verdadero final que se merecen. Ahora sí, vamos con la historia.

Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, de ser míos el final hubiera sido diferente y con lógica.

—_Eso es mío—_ personaje hablando.

_(—Eso es mío—)_ personaje pensando

—_**Eso es mío—**_ Bijū hablando

_**(—Eso es mío—)**_ Bijū pensando

* * *

><p>Capítulo #1: Despedida y entrenamiento<p>

Konohagakure no Sato, 7 de octubre

Finalmente había transcurrido la semana que Tendō había señalado a Sarutobi y se hallaba frente a él en compañía de Konan a la espera de una adecuada respuesta. Sin embargo pasaban los minutos y el Sandaime se mantenía fumando con la mirada fija en la aldea y Tendō un poco harto de ser ignorado tosió fuertemente para llamar la atención del Hokage que se sobresaltó leve y volteó a verlos.

—_Hokage-san, vinimos tal y como le expresé hace unos días para conocer su opinión con respecto a la propuesta de adoptar a Uzumaki Naruto-kun— _Fueron las palabras del pelinaranja que no apartó su vista del anciano Hokage quien le sostuvo la mirada antes de suspirar y sentarse en su escritorio.

—_Si te soy honesto por uno momento llegué a pensar que tu solicitud se trataba de una broma, pero viendo tu insistencia al respecto de un asunto tan serio como éste puedo quedarme tranquilo sabiendo que Naruto-kun estará en buenas manos y que ambos le darán el calor de una familia—_ Dijo Sarutobi mientras comenzaba a redactar un documento de adopción para que los presentes firmaran el papel como compromiso de cuidar al pequeño Uzumaki Naruto. Una vez que Konan y Tendō colocaron sus nombres, Sarutobi procedió a sellarle documento dándole validez. _—Ahora que todo está solucionado, ¿cuándo se irán? Quiero despedirme de mi nieto adoptivo antes que abandone Konoha—_

—_Planeamos irnos hoy en la noche y créame cuando le digo que hemos tratado de evitar muertes innecesarias al cuidarlo ya que su gente ha hecho de todo por querer lastimarlo aún bajo nuestros ojos— _Replicó Konan con voz fría mientras Tendō asintió a las palabras de su compañera.

—_Ya veo, aun así les estaré eternamente agradecido por querer cuidarlo y estaré ahí cuando se vayan. Ahora si me disculpan, debo seguir con mi trabajo—_ Expresó el cansado Sandaime al tener que retomar su labor en tanto ambos Akatsuki se retirarón del lugar.

Al tiempo que eso pasaba en la oficina del Hokage, dentro de un árbol de papel se hallaba Naruto jugando con Chikushodō (Camino Animal) que había invocado animales pequeños bajo la atenta mirada de Nagato y un Kami Bunshin (Clon de Papel) de Konan ya que no confiaban en lo absoluto ir a un parque dentro de Konoha para evitar tener que desacerse de aquellos que se acercaban al pequeño rubio con malas intenciones. Pronto Chikushodō se puso en pie y realizó los sellos del Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de Invocación) apareciendo en el lugar Tendō y la original peliazul, detalle que llamó la atención del Uzumaki quien saltó lleno de alegría a los brazos de la verdadera Konan que sonrió con suavidad antes de atraparlo en el aire.

—_¡Kaa-chan! ¡Al fin volviste junto con Tou-chan!—_ Exclamó el feliz rubio refiriéndose a Tendō de esa forma, tan sólo había pasado una semana y Naruto ya los trataba como si fuesen sus padres de verdad debido a que se sentía parte de una familia estando con ellos. _—¿Por qué tardaron tanto, dattebayo?—_

—_Lo sentimos mucho Naru-chan, pero tuvimos que hablar con Hokage-san acerca de una propuesta que le hicimos hace unos días de adoptarte y llevarte con nosotros lejos de esta aldea—_ Expresó Konan mientras veía como la felicidad en el rostro del rubio desapareció para dar paso a la angustia.

—_¿Irnos? ¿Pero por qué?— _Sin poder evitarlo unas pequeñas lágrimas adornaron sus ojos. _—Yo no quiero irme, dattebayo. Tengo que convertirme en Hokage para que todos en la aldea me reconozcan y no podré hacer eso si me voy—_

—_¿Sabes, Naruto? No será para siempre tu ausencia en Konoha—_ Mencionó Nagato con seriedad viendo al lloroso rubio. _—Es cuestión de tiempo para que puedas entrenar con nosotros y volverte fuerte, tanto como para que empiecen a respetarte y puedas cumplir tu sueño, ¿no te parece?—_

—_Está bien, Nagato-oji— _Aceptó el Uzumaki tras meditarlo un poco. _—Creo que tienes razón, si quiero hacerme fuerte para ser apreciado debo entrenar duro, ttebayo. ¿Cuándo nos iremos?—_

—_Hoy en la noche— _Respondió la peliazul. _—¿Acaso te quieres despedir de alguien? Si es así te acompaño, no quiero que algo malo te suceda Naru-chan—_ Mencionó Konan con una suave sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al pequeño ojiazul.

—_Bueno, está Ayame-Nee quien me da de comer ramen cuando voy a verla. También está Ojīchan que es el propietario del puesto de ramen—_ Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa. _—Pero también hay un par de niñas que me tratan bien, se llaman Sakura-chan e Ino-chan y ambas son muy lindas, además que son amables conmigo, ttebayo—_ Mencionó el rubio con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—_Entiendo Naruto, lo mejor será que nos vayamos ya o no podrás despedirte hoy de todos ellos—_ Expresó Konan mientras lo bajaba para sujetarlo de la mano y dirigirse a Konoha en compañía de Tendō como protección ante cualquier eventualidad por órdenes de Nagato.

Pronto llegarón a la aldea y fueron guiados por el pequeño Uzumaki hacia el parque de juegos donde estaban una niña de cabello rosa y ojos verdes acompañada de una chica rubia de ojos verdes, ambas se hallaban recogiendo flores mientras conversaban, fue entonces que un conocido gritó e interrumpió su tranquilo juego.

—_¡Ino-chan! ¡Sakura-chan!— _Voltearon al escuchar esa voz y sonrieron con un pequeño sonrojo cuando vieron al rubio acercarse a toda prisa. _—Perdón por llegar tarde, tenía algo que hacer con la oficina de ojīchan—_ Se disculpó el ojiazul con una sonrisa zorruna que logró sonrojarlas aún más.

—_Naru-chan/Zorrito—_ Fue lo que dijeron antes de írsele encima a Naruto, cayendo cada una a su lado con él en medio.

—_¿Qué haremos hoy?—_ Preguntó la pelirosa con una bella sonrisa haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara apenado mientras a lo lejos Konan sonrió divertida por la situación.

—_Sakura-chan… Ino-chan… Lo siento, pero vine a despedirme de ustedes— _Replicó Naruto con cierta tristeza en su voz. _—Mis padres me llevarán a un viaje de entrenamiento y no sé cuando volveré… ¡Pero voy a regresar con ustedes! ¡Es una promesa, dattebayo!—_

—_Zorrito/Naru-chan—_ Murmuraron ambas con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que querían salir al comprender lo que él quería decirles, a pesar de eso se contuvieron de mostrar la tristeza que les embargó en ese momento. Fue entonces que Tendo y Konan se acercaron al trío y el pelinaranja miró a su hijo adoptivo con seriedad antes de hablarle.

—_Naruto, ¿por qué no invitas a tus amigas a comer ramen? Estoy seguro que les gustará pasar tiempo contigo, además Konan y yo debemos hacer algo antes de irnos—_ Ante tal idea, Sakura e Ino no pudieron evitar sonreír y cada una sujetó un brazo del rubio para llevárselo arrastrando hasta Ichiraku donde pasaron un buen rato entre risas y sonrojos provocados tanto por el propietario del puesto como su única hija quienes bromearon sobre citas. Las horas transcurrieron con rapidez, pronto la noche se hizo presente y con ella llegaron a Ichiraku dos hombres, uno era rubio con ojos verdes y el otro tenía el cabello rosa oscuro con ojos azul metálico. Al verlos aparecer, Ino y Sakura saltaron a sus brazos con felicidad en su mirada, quienes se las llevaron no sin despedirse primero de Naruto quien se quedó un poco más hasta que los Akatsuki aparecieron con unos pergaminos en sus manos para dirigirse los tres hacia la zona este donde estaba Sarutobi listo para desearle suerte a su nieto adoptivo que sonrió de forma zorruna y se marchó en compañía de los criminales mientras el Sandaime soltó un suspiro y regresó a su oficina para concluir el papeleo pendiente.

* * *

><p>Amegakure no Sato, 1° de Noviembre<p>

Tras dos semanas de viaje, Naruto llegó a Amegakure y se estremeció del frío cuando la lluvia hizo contacto con su piel, sin prestar atención los Akatsuki se dirigieron a un túnel que atravesaron seguidos del rubio que no se despegó en lo absoluto de la peliazul por el miedo que le causó cruzar un sitio tan oscuro y tétrico. Sin embargo la travesía duró poco y pronto se hizo presente una luz frente a ellos como señal de que habían llegado a su destino, salieron de la húmeda estructura y el Uzumaki no pudo evitar ocultarse tras Konan al ver a algunos individuos que lo miraron de mala forma.

—_Hey Líder, ¿quién es el mocoso infiel?—_ Quien habló primero fue un peliplateado de ojos morados que portaba en su cuello una banda ninja de Yugakure no Sato, la cual estaba tachada a lo largo como señal de ser un renegado, sobre su hombro derecho estaba apoyada una guadaña de triple hoja que sobresalía por encima de su cabeza. _—¿Puedo utilizarlo como parte de un ritual para Jashin-sama?—_ Sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna gracias a que alguien más se hizo notar de una manera bastante inusual.

—_¡Tobi es un buen chico!— _Expresó un hombre de máscara naranja que asustó aún más al rubio por su infantil comportamiento. _—¡Tobi quiere conocer a Gaki-san y llevarse bien con él!—_ Pero al igual que el peliplateado tampoco obtuvo una respuesta por parte de Naruto.

—_Hidan, nadie matará al chico y menos tú—_ Señaló Tendō mientras el nombrado sólo maldijo y el pelinaranja le ignoró para ver al enmascarado. _—Tobi, aléjate de él porque lo estás asustando y eso no es bueno para que pueda sentirse a gusto—_ El aludido se alejó y fue a sentarse al lado de un rubio a quien llamó "Deidara-senpai". _—La razón por la que tenemos un niño presente es porque Konan y yo hemos decidido que todos vamos a entrenarlo y eso también va para ustedes, Hidan, Kakuzu—_ En ese momento la peliazul tomó la palabra.

—_Hidan, Kakuzu—_ Les llamó la única Akatsuki mujer haciendo que ambos la volvieran a ver. _—Si se niegan a entrenarlo me encargaré que los próximos cinco años ninguno pueda realizar rituales a Jashin o ir y cazar ninjas del Libro Bingo para cobrar sus respectivas recompensas, ¿está claro?—_ Ante semejante amenaza el llamado "dúo zombie" no pudo evitar negarse por temor a despertar la ira femenina, podrían ser inmortales y todo eso, pero no necesitaban ser genios para saber que una mujer furiosa es aún peor que el Jūbi.

—_Bien, mañana les diré como será el entrenamiento. Hasta entonces pueden hacer lo que quieran excepto matar o maltratar al chico así que pueden irse—_ Expresó Tendō con seriedad logrando que todos se fueran, aunque a Naruto le dio escalofríos observar a un hombre de piel azul y rasgos tiburonescos que le sonrió mientras empuñaba una enorme espada decorada con vendas.

_(—Estoy muerto—)_ Pensó el rubio con cierto pánico y no pudo estar más acertado ya que al día siguiente iniciaría su tortura disfrazada como entrenamiento.

Los primeros seis meses no fueron nada fácil debido a quien Konan terminó siendo la encargada de su nutrición ya que estaba muy bajito para su edad, así que le prohibió el consumo desmedido de ramen (cosa que lo hizo llora y suplicar sin resultado alguno) y se dedicó a alimentarlo correctamente. Asimismo se hizo cargo de ponerlo a estudiar todos los libros que habían en Amegakure sobre Historia Shinobi, Psicología Humana, Estrategias en Combate y Física Teórica entre otros, también le obligó a practicar su caligrafía para poder utyilizar el Fūinjutsu básico. Cuando se acabó el período de la peliazul fue que llegó el turno de Tobi quien a pesar de su infantil personalidad le hizo experimentar una tortura al ocuparse de fortalecer su cuerpo, cada mañana lo levantaba cuando aún estaba a oscuras con un balde de agua helada y le hacía correr alrededor de la aldea con la ropa mojada debido a la eterna lluvia con aproximadamente el doble de su propio peso distribuido en brazos y piernas. Tras esa rutina lo sometió a realizar ejercicios bastante pesados como abdominales o flexiones de brazos mientras se sentaba en su espalda, una vez que Naruto acondicionó su cuerpo empezó a adiestrarlo en taijutsu y el rubio sufrió de forma inimaginable aprendiendo las katas del Puño Interceptor, taijutsu perteneciente a un extinto Clan y también como contrarrestarlo.

En el segundo año le llegó el turno a un chico rubio de ojos celeste de nombre Deidara que se le hizo familiar al Uzumaki, en su frente portaba una banda ninja de Iwagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Roca) la cual estaba tachada de forma horizontal como indicativo de que había pertenecido a esa aldea pero ahora era sólo un Nukenin (ninja renegado). Fue él quien se dedicó a enseñarle sobre ninjutsu doton así como también diseñar sus propios sellos explosivos y Naruto decidió utilizarlos en muñecos, los cuales terminaban volando en pedazos, algo que hacia sentir orgulloso al rubio Akatsuki aunque no lo dijera. Una vez que esas lecciones concluyeron apareció un hombre bastante encorvado que portaba una cola de hierro que se presentó a sí mismo como Akasuna no Sasori, antiguo marionetista de Sunagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Arena) y experto en venenos potentes. Grande fue la sorpresa del Uzumaki al enterarse que Sasori en realidad era un joven adulto de cabello rojo y ojos grises, el cual tomó la decisión de instruirlo en la fabricación de venenos así como también en la construcción de marionetas gracias a que un espía del Akatsuki les facilitó los materiales robados del escuadrón titiritero de Suna. Cuando Naruto logró por fin hacer su primera marioneta se quedó viéndola intrigado ya que por alguna extraña razón se le hacía familiar a pesar de que nunca le había visto mientras en su mente Indra y Kurama sonrieron al ver que el rubio había tomado al Ōtsutsuki como modelo para fabricarlo.

En el tercer año y tras su noveno cumpleaños, Naruto recibió una Katana como regalo por parte de Tendō para que iniciara sus lecciones de Kenjutsu aunque el ojiazul deseó negarse a ellas sabiendo de antemano quien sería su instructor, pero para su mala fortuna Konan rechazó todas sus súplicas y le obligó a asistir la pena de prohibirle comer ramen permanentemente. Sin más remedio comenzó su tortura a manos del hombre con rasgos tiburonescos cuyo nombre era Hoshigaki Kisame, uno de los más reconocidos Shinobigatana de Kirigakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Niebla) y portador de Samehada, una espada capaz de devorar el chakra de sus oponentes, de ahí su apodo 'Bijū sin cola' por las reservas de chakra robadas a otros. Los seis meses pasarón con rapidez y finalmente Naruto pudo respirar tranquilo a sabiendas que ya no tendría porque correr de un psicópata con rasgos idénticos a los de un tiburón. En la segunda parte de aquel año al rubio le tocó aprender ninjutsu de tipo Katon y Suiton, lo cual correría a cargo de un joven de cabello largo atado en una baja coleta y ojeras remarcables, se presentó como Uchiha Itachi, información que lo hizo temblar puesto que conocía a la perfección de lo que Itachi era capaz tras masacrar a su propia familia. A pesar de de eso decidió arriesgarse con el Uchiha quién se enfocó en mostrarle las técnicas ígneas y acuáticas que conocía a la perfección, con el transcurrir de los días supo que el pelinegro no era nada de lo que aparentaba en realidad, razón por la cual comenzó a verlo como un hermano mayor y se acostumbró a conversar con él tras los entrenamientos sobre aquello que ambos tenían en común: Proteger Konoha, ya fuera desde las sombras o en la luz del día.

Los seis meses con Itachi llegaron a su final y le tocó con alguien de apariencia mucho más confusa que la de Kisame, fue absolutamente incapaz de descifrar si era un hombre, una planta o simplemente un hombre disfrazado de planta por lo que se resignó a no saberlo nunca. Supo que su nombre era Zetsu y sería el encargado de introducirlo en el mundo del espionaje y la infiltración, decir que fue sencillo sería mentir puesto que varias veces estuvo a punto de morir por su personalidad inquieta y escandalosa puesto que su estrambótico sensei le asignó el peor lugar para un espía masculino... Un balneario de aguas termales exclusivamente femenino y por más que se negó no le quedó más opción que aceptarlo mientras en cierto lugar de las Naciones Elementales un hombre peliblanco y líneas rojas saliendo de sus ojos las cuales cruzaban sus mejillas no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir como alguien estaba siguiendo sus pasos en la "recolección de información".

Pronto el tiempo con Zetsu acabó para alivio del rubio ya que creyó no sobrevivir a tal entrenamiento, sin embargo al enterarse quien sería su próximo sensei le hizo desear pasar más tiempo con Kisame a pesar del miedo que le causaba el hombre tiburón. Desde luego saber que Hidan, quien solicitó matarlo el primer día de su estancia en Amegakure, sería el afortunado en enseñarle todo lo que sabía sobre asesinato le provocó unos terribles escalofríos. Aunque a Naruto nadie le dijo que el asesinado sería él por petición del Akatsuki que disfrutó tratando de rebanarlo en varios pedacitos hasta que al Uzumaki se le ocurrió emplear en su contra las lecciones de Kenjutsu aprendidas de Kisame. Durante esos seis meses Naruto tuvo que acostumbrarse a estar siempre en guardia puesto que nunca estaba seguro de cuando podía ser atacado por el psicópata de Hidan, de igual forma empezó a dormir con un ojo abierto por temor a ser asesinado durante sus sueños. Cuando finalmente cumplió once años lloró de alegría al haber sobrevivido, cosa que hizo reír a Kisame y Deidara mientras Itachi y Sasori sólo sonrieron.

Superado aquel trauma llegó el turno del último sensei para el Uzumaki, quien en un principio quiso negarse a entrenarlo por considerar que perdía tiempo valioso, pero aquella amenaza efectuada por Konan hacía tantos años aún pesaba en su mente y siendo honesto no quiso arriesgarse a que cumpliera con prohibirle cobrar recompensas pero eso no fue un impedimento para que Kakuzu pudiera desquitarse con su alumno y debido a ello Naruto sufrió aún más con él que con Kisame e Hidan porque Kakuzu trataba de quitarle su corazón al tiempo que lo adiestraba en jutsus Raiton y Fūton. Fue gracias a ese entrenamiento que logró aprender como canalizar esos elementos en su katana para hacerla más peligrosa.

Concluido el entrenamiento del rubio se le dio una semana libre para que descansara y pusiera en orden todo lo que aprendió antes de tener un combate contra Tendō para poner en práctica aquellos conocimientos, decir que ganó sería mentir pero si fue capaz de darle una pelea decente y aunque perdió no pudo evitar sonreír ya que logró destrozarle la capa al Camino Deva, todo sin saber que estaba siendo observado a lo lejos por Tobi y Zetsu.

—_Nunca creí que fuera capaz de mantener ese ritmo de pelea— _Expresó el enmascarado con cierta diversión en tanto Zetsu le miró intrigado sin decir nada. _—Los planes han cambiado, al principio pensé en utilizar el Kotoamatsukami con él para obligarlo a trabajar bajo mis órdenes pero habría tenido problemas con ello considerando que se ha ganado el cariño de todos. Mejor esperaré a que se marche y entonces usaré el ojo de Uchiha Shisui para controlar a Akatsuki y borrarles los recuerdos relacionados con el jinchūriki del Kyūbi, de lo contrario será difícil que lo capturen por ese mismo aprecio—_ Esbozó una cruel sonrisa bajo la máscara y siguió hablando. _—Además, será un shock total para él ver como aquellos que lo entrenaron y cuidaron intentan cazarlo tal cual fuese una bestia—_ No pudo evitarlo más y soltó una carcajada siniestra por semejante plan mientras Zetsu se mantuvo estoico. (_—Sólo un poco más y estaremos juntos—) _Pensó Tobi antes de abandonar su lugar de vigilancia.

* * *

><p>Y aquí acaba el capítulo que espero hayan disfrutado, lamento la tardanza pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer y casi no tenía tiempo para escribir además de la falta de inspiración para desarrollar la trama del episodio. Se despide Kurayami esperando sus reviews<p>

¡Hasta la próxima!

_Actualizado el 11/12/14_


End file.
